narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashes and Diamonds: Falling Autumn Leaves
Beginning of The End The sun was obscured by the clouds, and small silver linings barely penetrating from above. "Tap... Tap... Tap..." the small sound echoed from deep within the forest, as a young hazel-eyed man tapped his fingers on his giant metallic blade, resting atop a tree with his legs facing forward and the blade ontop of them. He was deep in thought, contemplating on the letter his crush had left behind. What caused it to go this far? Why would she do it? How come he didn't see the signs? Questions plagued the man as his free hand supported his face. He continued to tap on the sword in his legs with his right hand's fingers, trying to keep busy and formulate a plan of action to get his damsel to return to Konoha. In the distance, actually not to far from the young man was sitting, a woman of beautiful red hair was closing in on him. She had heard it was his finally day before leaving on an important mission. She had to see her younger brother before his departure. Approaching him slowly, the woman parted her lips to say: "Hello Brother." Upon hearing a familiar voice, his eyes shifted to the beautiful female and his teammate. Speaking in a soft monotone akin to a depressed voice, he adressed the beautiful woman. "Oh... Hi..." the young man spoke. Grasping his blade he threw it away, and it marvelously hit a nearby tree, cutting in half diagonally. Jumping down, he courtesly walked towards his sister-figure, attempting to put on a smile despite his troubled nature. "So, what's the occasion, sister?" the young man asked, placing his left hand in his waist. The red haired woman flashed her younger brother a look of confusion. "The occasion? My my, Senkai. You should know exactly why I'm here." She began flipping her hair. "The word has spread around really quickly. I truly hope that you didn't plan on leaving and not telling me. If anything, I should've been the very first person to know." She continued, cupping his chin with her right hand, making him look her directly in the eyes. "You seem very bothered. You might as well go ahead and tell me. There is no use in trying to hide it." The young man's glimmering hazel eyes widened as he pondered in his mind "huh..? Who told her? Few people know of this.. Could it have been the Hokage? Juro-sensei? Or that Nara jackass." suddenly his mind was pent up with anger. He and Shikaniku were never in good terms. Infact, Senkai despised every part of the Nara's being, from his disregard for morals to his smug grin which was almost always in his visage. The very mention of his name brought fury within Senkai's heart. The very fact that he was his sister-figure's fiancé made him want to rip out his own eyeballs. However, as he had to support her, his opinion of his future husband was kept deep within his heart. A moment later, he was brought back to reality as she had asked him a question. "Nothing... It's nothing... I'm just thinking about the mission... How much I'm gonna miss every single part of the leaf." the young man spoke, redirecting his eyesight from her eyes to his left.